Benzoxazine compounds have numerous uses and compete with phenol, epoxy, and other thermoset or thermoplastic resins in various applications. Benzoxazine compounds can be used in applications where insulating materials are needed or where fireproof materials are desired.
Small molecular weight benzoxazine chemistry has been around for more than 50 years since the first work was reported in 1944. However, the use of benzoxazines as precursors for a class of thermosetting resins with useful dielectric properties and thermal properties had been recognized only recently. Polybenzoxazines show a number of attractive properties, including high glass transition temperature (Tg), high thermal stability, excellent dielectric properties, and wide molecular design flexibility.
Various disclosures regarding benzoxazine monomers, polymers and compositions are set forth in the following references: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,152,939; 5,266,695; 5,543,516; 5,900,447; 5,973,144; 6,160,079; 6,207,786; 6,225,440 and 6,323,270, herein fully incorporated by reference.